


【索香】悲剧

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 已经到了饭点，山治却还没做饭。乌索普想用强力胶修零件，却发现放在润滑油旁边的胶水不见了。这两件事的关联是？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【索香】悲剧

太阳渐渐落下，在海面上照映出美丽的彩霞。如此美丽的画面却伴随着可怜兮兮的哀号声。

「山治～～晚饭～～」草帽海贼团船长没形象的趴在草地上，肚子发出响亮的咕噜声。

「厨房还是暗的呢，通常这时候晚餐的香味已经四溢了。山治君怎么了吗？」娜美看着没点灯的厨房，奇怪的说。

「刚吃完下午茶不久后，我看到厨师先生满脸通红的拉着剑士先生进入他们的房间，之后就再也没有出来了唷。」罗宾提供情报。

「唷齁齁齁齁，这样算起来，已经三个小时了呢。年轻就是好啊！」布鲁克捧着脸颊。

「呐，有人看到我的强力胶吗？我之前摆在工作桌上，就在润滑油旁边，刚刚想修东西却找不到了。」乌索普走过来，手中拿着一个断掉的零件。

「呃…不会是我想的那样吧？」弗兰奇下意识的捂住裤裆。

「不会吧！？」娜美倒抽了一口气，羞红了脸。

「你们在说什么？」乔巴跑过来加入。「我好饿，山治还没做饭吗？」

「唷齁齁齁齁，山治先生没办法做饭了唷，因为他和索隆先生黏…」布鲁克还没说完就被娜美一脚踢飞。

「不要污染小孩子！」娜美露出鲨鱼牙，无视布鲁克在背景里哭喊『好严厉！』，低头思考。「不过要是真的是这样，就不得不让乔巴去救他们了。」

「总之先去找他们确认情况吧。」甚平提议。

一行人来到索香夫夫房门口，乌索普敲敲门。「山治，索隆，你们还好吗？已经到饭点了喔。」

房间里传出砰咚一声，紧接着是模糊的咒骂。

「已…已经这个时间了吗？臭绿藻你怎么不提醒我？」

「房间里又没有时钟，我怎么知道几点了。」

「山治君，你们没事吧？我们可以进去吗？」娜美也凑到门前。

「 **娜美桑！不！别进来！我马上就去做饭！** 」山治的声音明显慌乱了起来。众人互看了一眼，更确定了刚刚的假设。

「竟然饿到你心爱的Lady，真是失职哪！」索隆幸灾乐祸的声音传来。

「 **还不都是你害的！** 」光听声音就知道山治气急败坏。「就快成功了，只差一点点！」

「 **山治，索隆，不要硬来啊！不小心的话会断的！** 」乔巴紧张的大喊。为了夫夫的性福着想，众人还是决定把情况告诉乔巴了。

「啊，断了。」索隆的声音平静的让人惊讶。在场的男士都皱起脸，捂住胯，就连那话儿已经不复存在的布鲁克也是。

「就叫你不要那么粗鲁！」炸毛的反倒是山治。

「 **索隆！山治！** 」乔巴忍不住了，一个变身扭开了上锁的门把，冲了进去。

但房间里却没有众人想像的画面，两个光溜溜的男人连在一起，中间还有因断裂流出的血迹。

索隆和山治坐在地板上，两人之间是一个有个破洞的地球仪，索隆手中拿着地球仪的支架。

「这…这是怎么回事？」乌索普呆愣的站在门口。

「那个…是我放在制图室里的地球仪吗？」娜美看着只差一块就完整的球，和山治手里的碎片。

「啊啊！被娜美桑看到了！」山治跳起来，急着向他的女神解释。「娜美桑！都是臭绿藻啦！我本来在打扫制图室，结果这颗臭绿藻从后面偷袭我，害我把地球仪摔碎了！」

「所以这段时间你们一直都在把碎片黏回原状吗？」乌索普问。

「没错，刚刚就快要完成了，但肌肉无脑暴力男却又把支架掰断了！」山治责备的指着索隆和他手中的残骸。

「要不是你一直催我，我才不会把支架弄断。」索隆觉得委屈。

「闭嘴！如果你没偷袭我，这一切都不会发生！你要负责！」山治怒吼。

「我都站在你后面一段时间了，是你自己警觉性太低，还边哼歌边扭屁股，我不偷袭你对不起自己。」索隆理直气壮。

「怎样都好啦！山治君可以去做饭了吗？」娜美忍无可忍，打断了小俩口餵狗粮的行为。

「马上就去，娜…」山治正要跳起扭扭舞，突然一团红色的东西穿过众人飞进房间，撞在山治身上，把他压倒在地。

「 **山治！晚饭！** 」路飞坐在山治身上大叫。

山治看了看路飞，又看了看因为他的撞击被自己一屁股坐碎的地球仪，拎起船长的后领，一记猛踢让他穿过墙壁掉进海里。

平时的捞船长不二人选盯着墙壁上路飞形状的破洞，环起手臂无动于衷。甚平叹了口气，转身离开去救船长。

「我不要再黏一次。到下个岛再买一颗新的吧。」索隆把手中的支架扔进其馀的残骸里，挑战的瞪着山治。

「我也不想再黏了。娜美桑，买新的可以吗？」山治可怜兮兮的望着娜美。

「那颗地球仪也没什么特别啦，就买新的吧，不过要从索隆的零花钱里扣。」娜美摆摆手。

「诶！？为什么是我！？」酒钱少了的索隆不高兴的问。

「因为你是罪魁祸首。」娜美直直对上索隆的眼睛，一点都没有被他威摄到。「你之后再跟山治君讨回去就好啦！」

「怎么这样！？娜美桑！」山治不敢相信的叫道。听了娜美的话，索隆在后面露出邪笑，似乎对被扣零花钱不再介意了。

「去．做．饭。」娜美指着门。

「是…娜美桑。」山治垂头丧气的离开房间。

「总之，没发生悲剧真是太好了。」乌索普拍拍索隆的手臂。「强力胶可以还我了吗？」

「喔。」索隆从地上捡起软管，递给乌索普。

「喂，乌索普，你是不是把备用木材拿走了？」准备要修墙壁的弗兰奇从下层船舱里大喊，乌索普将赶紧将软管塞进口袋，跑去备用材料室证明自己的清白。

***

吃完晚饭，乌索普想去黏好刚刚没修成的发明，便来到乌索普工厂。他从口袋里掏出索隆刚刚还他的软管，好心情的哼着歌，对准断掉的零件挤压管身。

一大坨润滑液『啪』的洒了满桌。

呃…


End file.
